


Snapshots of Lysithea

by Ravenmist4



Series: Garreg Mach University Moments [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenmist4/pseuds/Ravenmist4
Summary: Every chapter is a different scene, drabble, etc, about/involving Lysithea. Will explore various AU's, ships, and more!
Series: Garreg Mach University Moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056863





	1. Tutoring Gets Sidetracked by Cake

_“I’ll be there in 5.”_

Turning the corner, Lysithea swiftly sent the reply via iMessage before returning the phone to her pocket. While she may know her way to the library by heart by now, it was still safer to put all distractions away until she arrived at her destination— when she first transferred to on-campus learning, there had been quite a few incidences where fellow students (albeit older) would simply barrel into her after not noticing her presence. Sure, she wasn’t anywhere near the tallest girl at the university, but she wasn’t _that_ short. To avoid any future occurrences, Lysithea brought it upon herself to have enough spacial awareness for both her _and_ her fellow students. Which meant no reading, texting, or even eating, while she walked. 

As annoying as her classmates could be, Lysithea found Constance to be.. relatively bearable. She listened well in class, contributed well, and seemed to know the value of her education (unlike some of the more spoiled enrollees). It was also incredibly convenient for Lysithea to finally have someone she could hold an intellectual conversation with when the class was broken up into pairs. 

Normally, Lysithea avoided tutoring others around her age for free— she already worked as a tutor for middleschool and highschoolers, what was the point of wasting her time doing it for some lazy group of frat boys when they _should_ be self sufficient at their age? It was utterly ridiculous. She refused to baby them and enable their incompetence.   
  
However, when Constance had asked her, it seemed... genuine, and sincere. Despite not knowing her well, Lysithea could already grasp that Constance had the potential to go far, paired with the drive and intelligence to do so. The only reason she asked Lysithea for help _must_ be because Constance was aware of how superior Lysithea was academically to their peers, despite her youth. (Which wasn’t just her being haughty— it was simply a fact, of course.) Anyone who saw Lysithea’s own efforts, and was willing to put in their own, she was more than willing to help. So, naturally, Lysithea accepted.

Which lead her to where she was now; pushing open the library door before scanning the room for the aforementioned blonde. The room was somewhat full (unsurprising, considering the proximity of their next load of testing), but Lysithea managed to spot Constance towards the back of the library— thank the Goddess, she had managed to claim an empty spot. Lysithea hated working with others nearby.

As she made her way to the table, pink eyes quickly locked onto a plastic baggie on the counter. Was that... _cake_?! She _knew_ eating wasn’t the safest choice in a library full of precious material and technology, but it just looked so.. delectable. Did Constance intend on snacking during their tutoring session? Or was that brought as an offering for her? Either way, Lysithea could hardly pry her gaze away from the shimmering, sugary frosting and soft, fluffy inside; baked to perfection— it must be positively delicious.

Shaking away her mouthwatering thoughts, Lysithea pulled a chair before seating herself nearby, placing the regrettably heavy backpack at her feet.

Pulling out their class’s textbook, Lysithea pointedly ignored the bag of cake in the futile hope she looked at least _somewhat_ disinterested, praying her stomach wouldn’t betray her. With the heavy books laid out, it’d take quite a bit of tabletop space for both of their supplies; but it was ultimately more convenient for them to have their individual copies to look over, especially when referencing specific pages.

“I brought the majority of my class supplies— I also have physical, digital, and handwritten copies of my Psychology notes from this and last quarter, if you’d like to look over them. I’m working on a Quizlet set at the moment, but it’s still a work in progress.”


	2. Trapping the Candy Thief

Candy was valuable.

It had merit, an endless supply of benefits (it was practically sugar-packed, energizing goodness!), and was undeniably the best edible food aside from cake.

The fact Claude had attempted to stash away her favourite candy, all for himself, was completely and utterly _deplorable_. He gave her pieces, occasionally, but it wasn’t enough. It was never enough. The vending machines on campus simply didn’t have packaged candies that would last her longer than a single week, and she didn’t have enough time during the beginning of the school semester to take a bus into town to refill her own stash of goodies. With that in mind, it was clear that Claude had only been hiding his stash to _purposely_ spite her. And while Lysithea hated children’s games, the satisfaction she felt each time she discovered a nook or cranny filled with sugary treats and snacks was undeniable.

“A _ha!_ ”

Lysithea burst into a cheerful grin as she spotted the sparkling foil of a brightly coloured wrapper, peeking out from underneath the bottom drawer of his dresser. Did he really underestimate her so much to hide it in such a conspicuous place? No matter, Lysithea thought, as she stepped towards her goal.

Her ankle suddenly snagged on something below, seemingly out of sight, and her body lurched forward before being enveloped in rope and hoisted a few feet into the air.

What. The. Fuck.

“ _Claude!_ ” Frustration burning its way through her, she proceeded to shout to no one in particular (she had made sure beforehand that the male dorms were completely empty for her stealth mission) as she thrashed around the netting. The holes were unevenly spaced out, with her right arm falling right through one below her, up to her shoulder. His shotty craftsmanship aside, Lysithea was astounded by the mere fact he _wasted so much time_ to build a trap to hang her from the ceiling of his room instead of simply conceding and giving into her request.

She continued to squirm, only managing to trap herself further in the mess of her own limbs and poorly orchestrated rope. Well, it _technically_ worked (in keeping her stuck), but she was by no means happy about it. It was easier to call his handiwork shitty, rather than mentally compliment the crafted item that was currently keeping her trapped mid-air. Was his plan really just to leave her there?! She was going to _kill_ him when he came back.

After 15 minutes of trying (and ultimately failing) to reach for her phone to call for help, Lysithea’s attention was torn away by the sound of the door to the common room opening and closing. Finally! Someone was here!

“ _Hello!_ Can someone _please_ get me down from here already?!” She shouted in the direction of the newcomer, praying that it would reach them through the thick walls of the dorm. It was going to be embarrassing to be found, no doubt, but at least she could finish raiding Claude’s stash before returning to her own dorms to plot her revenge against him for attempting to foil her in such a humiliating way.

Wriggling her way to face the wooden door, Lysithea waited eagerly for the door to Claude’s room to open-- however, she was soon face to face with Claude himself… and the Professor.

“Wh--!” Jaw falling slack in shock, she could only gape dumbly at them as the circumstances of her _new_ situation dawned on her. At the very least, she hoped having the Professor seeing it first-hand would help in her case against Claude. ...Maybe he’d be the one getting punished? She heavily doubted it would realistically turn out that way, but she desperately hoped it so.


End file.
